


Worst song ever? or best song ever?

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Mush, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Polyamory, birthday fic, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: After the Las Vegas Aces finish up filming for their fourth of July promotional blurb, Kent gets a call from his boyfriends.





	Worst song ever? or best song ever?

Kent has just put his key in the lock of his apartment when his phone starts ringing. Only a few people ever phone him: his Mom, his sister, Swoops, Scraps, his agent...

Bitty. And Jack.

They knew he was doing that promotional spot with his team and he'd told them approximately what time he'd be home.

He slides the phone from his pocket and grins as he shoulders the door open.

Bitty. Excellent.

He swipes to accept the phone call, says, "Hey, Bittle..."

And then he hears it. Oh dear Lord. So embarrassing.

"Happy Birthday to youuuuuu  
Happy Birthday to youuuuuuu,  
Happy Birthday dear Kenny/Kenneth" (Jack, and Bitty, respectively)

Kent yells "My name's not KENNETH for fuck's sake!" but he's laughing, and Eric and Jack ignore him to finish the song with a yodeling of "Happy Birthday tooooooo YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

They're all laughing. His boyfriends are both complete MEATBALLS ... and he's eating it up with a spoon.

He's shut the door, dropped his keys in the bowl put the phone on speaker, and is wiping tears of laughter as he kicks himself back flat on the couch. He trails fingers over his Princess's fur when she hops up to headbonk and visit him.

"So," he says conversationally, "that song is the absolute worst, but I forgive you."

Bitty says, "Aw, we love you too, sweetheart!" with saccharine sweetness.  
Jack says, "Kenny, you know you love it, you're a total sap."

Kent agrees internally that he's a sap, but he'd never give Jack the satisfaction of actually agreeing with him out loud. At least not right now, right here.

He has two of his favorite people on the line right now. He'll drink in their attention and chirps as long as he can keep them there with him.

That, right there? That's his birthday present to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kent Parson! i love you, baby, and I'm proud of you.
> 
> flash fiction composed in the AO3 window, unedited, unbetaed, because I woke up with this in my head on July 4.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
